


lacy_underthings_camfeed.mov

by cython_killa (AlsaTronic)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsaTronic/pseuds/cython_killa
Summary: Elliot tries on a birthday present from his “patron”; said patron enjoys the show.





	lacy_underthings_camfeed.mov

You watch him eye the brown box with suspicion via the camera feed on your laptop. Something akin to nervousness flutters in your veins, and you feel a little silly for it, even though you know the reason why. Ordinarily, you think nothing of sending Elliot gifts out of the blue; you do it as much out of reminding him of his "place" in your relationship as out of genuine affection. This time, however, is different. It's more personal, a strange thing to think considering you have a camera installed in his bedroom. During one of your visits (in a hotel room, never his apartment), the conversation had turned a little morose and he'd mentioned offhand something about how he tended to forget his own birthday, how he couldn't even remember the last serious gift he'd ever gotten.

Well. That was unacceptable.

So the next day, you'd shown up outside his door with a tape measure and politely requested he take his own measurements. He'd stared at you for a few moments, probably thinking about refusing and telling you to fuck off. But he'd taken the tape measure in the end. He likes to pretend he's still got a modicum of control, and you like to indulge him, so long as it doesn't get out of hand.

Elliot steps out of view from the camera for a bit, then comes back with a box cutter. He makes quick work of the brown outer packaging, and removes the lid from the plain white box inside without ceremony. You lean in a little closer to your laptop screen, anxious to see his reaction when he finds your gift and the accompanying card.

As you remember putting the card on top, he picks that up first. He looks...very confused. It's exactly the reaction you'd hoped for, since you picked out something that would be more appropriate for kid's birthday. There are puppies and balloons on it, for fuck's sakes.

What you're really interested in, though, is what comes next. He reaches back into the box and slowly draws out your birthday present to him: a silk, midnight blue teddy with long sleeves and hemmed with black lace. You had briefly considered getting him something in black, since that seemed to be his go-to, but quickly threw that idea out. This was more about your pleasure than his, and you liked your boy in colors.

He holds the piece of lingerie away from himself like it’s contaminated. A small grin spreads across your face when he looks straight up into the camera that’s aimed at him, his mouth in a tight, unamused line. It’s like he’s staring you right in the eye, and for a moment you think he might actually refuse your unstated request. Then, he rolls his eyes and tosses the thing on the bed, and starts stripping. His shirt’s the first thing to come off, followed by his pants. He visibly hesitates when he grabs the waist of his underwear, and you almost feel a little bad for him. “Almost” is the key word here, and it’s not like you haven’t seen him nude before. This isn’t some chaste bond between a noble aristocrat and their innocent intended like in those cheap romance novels you definitely don’t read. If he’s gonna be living off of you, you wanna see the goods from time to time. Finally, the briefs come off with as little fanfare as the rest of his clothes, and you get to stare at his bare ass for several precious seconds before he steps into the teddy. He still doesn’t try to put on a show for your, but he doesn’t have to. Just watching him slide the material up his body and fasten it into place is nice enough, this time.

He smooths the fabric down to get everything settled, then stands around like he’s not too sure what to do. You really wonder what Elliot’s thinking right now. Eventually, he turns so he’s facing the camera. He’s got his arms out slightly, showing himself to you, and you laugh. The teddy looks _very_ good on him; blue is definitely his color, and the way the silk clings to his torso is enticing.

You honestly don’t know what you like more: him taking his clothes off or putting them on. His body’s pretty fucking decent, considering a huge chunk of his existence seems to revolve around sitting at a computer and fucking around with code or whatever the hell he does for a living. There’s a vulnerability there, too, something in the way he stands, as if just being alive makes him weary. It makes you want to either break him or heal him, depending on the day of the week, and that’s probably one of the main reasons you’ve stayed with him this long.

Apparently, Elliot’s had enough of you ogling him through your cameras, because he starts going around his place and turning the lights out. You both know about the cameras’ Night Vision capabilities, but it’s not as good as seeing everything in normal lighting. It’s fine, though; you can still make out his shadowy form getting into bed and pulling the covers up. As a final “fuck you”, he turns over so he’s facing where the camera can’t see (you wonder if he has any idea of how many times you’ve randomly turned on the camera facing his bed just to watch him sleep). Several moments pass, and while you’re sure he can’t be out this early in the night, it’s clear he’s not going to entertain you anymore tonight.

You check your Videos folder one last time, making sure the file for the cam feed is there, then quit the recording program.

**Author's Note:**

> The “implied” is because they’re together, but they’re not _together_ together, you know? It’s weird, man.  
> This is basically what the teddy looks like (just a different color). And here’s a backup because I’m paranoid.


End file.
